In recent years, with the development of science and technology, the size of electronic products such as cell phones and laptops is continuously decreasing, and people's requirement on the performance of these portable electronic products is higher and higher, which requires that the size of matched electronic parts should also be reduced.
As measuring devices, sensors have been commonly applied in the electronic products such as cell phones and laptops. In current processes and structures, due to the difference in detecting principles, an MEMS inertia sensor and an MEMS pressure sensor chip are generally separated. The MEMS inertia sensor needs airtight space to protect its microstructure, while a sensitive structure of the MEMS pressure sensor needs to contact with the outside. The two devices are designed and processed on different processing platforms respectively, and apply different packaging forms to form independent chips. During assembling, system manufacturers surface-mount the MEMS inertia sensor chip and the MEMS pressure sensor chip on the same main board by way of SMT. As a result, the cost of chips and packaging are increased.